Dyskusja użytkownika:Gimme your all money!
[[ /archiwum1|'Zobacz']] archiwum do 15 października 2010. [[ /archiwum2|'Zobacz']] archiwum do 25 lutego 2012. [[ /archiwum3|'Zobacz']] archiwum do 2 grudnia 2013. Nowe solucje misji z GTA V Witam pan tu jest administratorem więc mógłbym spytać czy mogę zacząc tworzyć solucje do misji w GTA V ??? Archiwizacja Przykro mi, ale ta strona porządnie się "spasła", ale mój internet do demonów prędkości nie należy. — Piteeek 20:40, gru 2, 2013 (UTC) Re: North Yankton Tak po prostu wyszedł komentarz, kiedy go przerobiłem tak, aby nie był wulgarny. TheAnonim13 (dyskusja) 17:12, gru 20, 2013 (UTC) Re: The Panopticon Nie mam pojęcia. Usuwałem ten wandalizm trybem wizualnym, więc nie mam pojęcia, jak to się mogło stać. Przy okazji, twoje sukcesy sportowe będę ci wypominał do końca życia. A co, trochę żartu nie zaszkodzi :) TheAnonim13 (dyskusja) 19:42, gru 21, 2013 (UTC) Gdzie to napisałem? Fakt, chwilę używałem, jednak do działania na innych wikiach muszę używać Oasis. TheAnonim13 (dyskusja) 19:45, gru 21, 2013 (UTC) Re: Angels of Death Bo to jest tłumaczenie od Cenegi z GTA V. TheAnonim13 (dyskusja) 20:04, gru 28, 2013 (UTC) Ciekawostki *'z jakiej' broni zostaje zastrzelony Victor Vance? Gimme, to chyba nie jest prawda, bo jest tam trzech zamachowców, a każdy z nich ma inną broń. Jeden ma M-60, drugi M16, a trzeci SMG. Jaką możemy mieć pewność, że VV zginął od M-60? ''QWERTY99'' ([[Dyskusja_użytkownika:QWERTY99|''kontakt]]) 16:27, sty 5, 2014 (UTC) Ikonka koło nicku Siema, Otóż miałem za waszym przyzwoleniem ikonki obok nicku. I prawdopodobnie usunęliście tą z dwoma paskami i teraz na moim projekcie nie występują. Prosiłbym o jej przywrócenie i danie mi do niej linka (: ProOski (dyskusja) 16:07, sty 9, 2014 (UTC) PS: Nadal u was nie obczajam dyskusji. Re: Pawn Shop Co to jest lombard to ja wiem, tylko wtedy nie zrozumiałem, że ''(Pl.) oznacza tłumaczenie na polski. TheAnonim13 (dyskusja) 15:00, sty 10, 2014 (UTC) GTA V Hotknife.jpg Dlaczego to nadal wisi? TheAnonim13 (dyskusja) 15:21, sty 10, 2014 (UTC) Gimme. Wiem, że jestem nowa. Bardzo przepraszam za to, że przesyłam "niepotrzebną" grafikę. Może mi powiesz proszę, jakie zdjęcia Titana i Hotknifa mam przesłać? Princess Andrea 3rd (dyskusja) 22:29, sty 15, 2014 (UTC) Re: Paradise (V).jpg Akurat przesłałam kolejną fotografię kiedy ty do mnie napisałeś. Który to szablon jest, jeśli można się spytać? Princess Andrea 3rd (dyskusja) 15:28, sty 25, 2014 (UTC). Dobra. Wiem juz jaki to szablon. screen|V|Pojazd Princess Andrea 3rd (dyskusja) 16:03, sty 25, 2014 (UTC) Re: Dyskusja Piotrka Napisałeś w dyskusji że nie wiesz dlaczego w perestroice może być tylko 625 ludzi to ja powiedziałem że po prawej stronie baru jest powieszona kartka na której jest napisane że może być tylko tyle ludzi ( jakby co jestem nowy). sorry to nie do ciebie Odrzutowiec Czy myślisz, że dobrze sobie radzę z edycjami? Mam nadzieję, że nie jestem "zbyt" miła i lojalna. Princess Andrea 3rd (dyskusja) 13:22, lut 8, 2014 (UTC) Re: spoko z ciebie gość. Gdybyś był singlem od razu poprosiłabym o randkę z tobą :3 Princess Andrea 3rd (dyskusja) 14:11, lut 8, 2014 (UTC) Nowa sekcja Witaj! Widzisz, wiem, że jestem nowy, lecz według mnie fajnie by było, by zrobić jakąś sekcję typu Mity i legendy, gdzie byłyby pokazane różne tajemnice. To jest tylko mój pomysł, czy w takie coś zrobicie, to oczywiście od was zależy. MILIX1098 (Moja dyskusja tutaj!/My discussion here!/La mia discussione qui!) 19:13, lut 13, 2014 (UTC) Przydało by się to ! :) --CJ GTAWiki (dyskusja) 11:04, lut 15, 2014 (UTC) GTA CW Pomoc Składam obietnicę o pomoc w GTA:CW (mam egzemplarz na PSP ) - zdjęcia będą :) odpowiedzi prosze o Re:(temat) Zdjęcia mogą być w lipnej jakości , ale jakieś muszą być prawda ? CJPlayz :) GTACW @Gimme - dzięks za odp. , ale zdjęcia będą najlepiej 480/720p . No chyba ze zdobędę Elgato Game Capture :) Posiadam wersję PSP. --CJ GTAWiki (dyskusja) 07:49, lut 16, 2014 (UTC) Prośba Proszę o usunięcie plików przesłanych przeze mnie o nazwach GalleryXXX, tak to jest jak się kliknie nie tam gdzie potrzeba. LordSuperKoks (dyskusja) 14:56, lut 21, 2014 (UTC) Co nie tak w Brianie? Gimme dlaczego usunołeś i artykuł Brian Meech, dlaczego treść jest nieodpowiednia? Bledar 19:21, lut 22, 2014 (UTC) Re:Co nie tak w Brianie? A nie dało by się go poprawić tak aby spełniał "normy tej wiki"? Bledar 19:30, lut 22, 2014 (UTC) IRC Nie dałeś mi czasu na odpisanie "Cześć" nawet :<. 19:33, lut 22, 2014 (UTC) Co się stało, że wyszedłeś wczoraj z kanału jakby komputer miał wybuchnąć za 2 sekundy? Obraziłeś się o dyskusję o rządzie? Wichrolit (dyskusja) 20:47, lut 22, 2014 (UTC) Grafika do usunięcia To i to musi zniknąć. Przepraszam za to. Następnym razem prześlę w poprawnym formacie. Princess Andrea 3rd (dyskusja) 13:43, mar 1, 2014 (UTC). Gadam z dwoma adminami na raz? To się nazywa kooperacja ;P Princess Andrea 3rd (dyskusja) 21:45, mar 1, 2014 (UTC). IRC Co tak szybko uciekasz :(talk to me!) [Liczba edycji: ] 12:15, kwi 18, 2014 (UTC) Re:Wulgaryzmy Bardzo przepraszam. Niestety tylko "porządny" język potrafi wyrażać uczucia, które zrozumie każdy. Mogę się powstrzymać, ale niczego nie gwarantuję. P.S. Niech ktoś się ze mną w końcu zgodzi. Wciąż uważam, że GTA Online to wielgachny śmieć. Princess Andrea 3rd (dyskusja) 16:50, maj 6, 2014 (UTC) I applaud you, bro Princess Andrea 3rd (dyskusja) 19:26, maj 6, 2014 (UTC) Przeprosiny Przepraszam za tak dużą ilość edycji, ale zawsze gdy zatwierdzałem edycję po sprawdzeniu zauważałem błąd, powtórzenie lub coś innego. Spróbuję, aby to się częściej nie powtarzało. Michael De Santa 20:30, maj 10, 2014 (UTC) Zapomniałem nazwy tematu Zaraz wstawię. TheAnonim13 (dyskusja) 12:46, cze 10, 2014 (UTC) Wózki elektryczne. Jedynymi informacjami jakie udało mi się znaleźć na temat tych wózków to to, że były produkowane przez Fabrykę Maszyn Leżajsk i są oznaczone symbolem WAN 130202. Czemu? Czemu karzdy mój artykuł jest usuwany?Proszę o szybką odpowiedż i pozdrawiam.Kapitan Crrepper Solucje w GTA V Chciałbym żebyś wypunktował swoje zastrzeżenia. Do jutra do godziny 17-19 postaram się je poprawić. Mam jeszcze jedno pytanie. Czy do misji od dziwaków i nieznajomych w GTA V warto zdobić nową sekcje, czy dodać je do misji głównych? Z góry dziękuje. Dalsze poczynania w sprawie solucji z V 1. Założyłem konto. Dzięki za podpowiedz. W sumie chciałem już dawno założyć konto ale nie było mi zbytnio potrzebne. 2. Do końca tego tygodnia powinny być gotowe solucje z GTA V. Teraz nie mam czasu, ale będę pisać wieczorami i w sobotę lub niedzielę. Uznałem że skoro zacząłem pisać kilka misji to napiszę od razu do końca. Pegasus201, dawniej ten który napisał solucje z GTA V Koniec misji z GTA V Dzisiaj napisałem ostatnią misję z GTA V która została. Wszystkie są napisane od początku do końca. Łącznie 85 misji. Myślę że teraz zacznę robienie misji od dziwaków i nieznajomych. Dzięki za poprawianie wielu moich artykułów ponieważ przecinki są moimi odwiecznymi wrogami :) Zachowanie Nie wiem dlaczego tak uważasz . Masz problem , że mi się ten układ nie podoba ? To usuwaj to . Ja tak dalej uważam. --Luke_ 13:11, lip 26, 2014 (UTC) P.S. Prowadzę zapisy na wiki PlayStation Portable Polska . Chciałbyś być adminem ? Wystarczy że napiszesz jakiś artykuł ( może być o GTA LCS/VCS ) , ja go zobaczę , i dostajesz admina . Jak artykuł będzie naprawdę porządny , to dostajesz biurokratę. Na PSP PL Wiki panuje nieład -P Zapraszam chętnych a cziebie , Piotrek , serdecznie zapraszam do napisania artykułu i bycia w kolejnym gronie administratorów . --Luke_ 13:08, lip 26, 2014 (UTC) P.S. Mam ochotę założyć IRC . Jak się to , do jasnej nędzy , robi ?! Zachowanie cd. Dobra . Nie będę już . --Luke_ 15:31, lip 27, 2014 (UTC) Dziękuję Dzięki. Miło mi słyszeć, iż moje edycje zostały docenione przez tutejszą administrację. ^^ I jasna sprawa, będę już pamiętać o sposobie odpisywania. Pozdrawiam. Trindave (dyskusja) 20:39, sie 7, 2014 (UTC) Dziękuję za te słowa. Działam na wikiach już od pewnego czasu, wobec czego zdążyłem już przyswoić sobie w pewnym stopniu zasady ich działania oraz różnorakie sposoby utrzymywania swych edycji na przyzwoitym poziomie. Mam więc nadzieję, że moje skromne umiejętności podrasują kilka istniejących już tu haseł, a jeżeli dobrze pójdzie, może zabiorę się za tworzenie nowych. Trindave (dyskusja) 20:53, sie 7, 2014 (UTC) Windows Używasz Windows ? Jak tak , to jakiego ? Bo mi W8 nie chce się zainstalować. Myślę że może pomożesz P.S. Masz Minecraft`a ? P.S. 2 sorka za nie pospisanie ;/ Fajormein (dyskusja) 13:51, sie 29, 2014 (UTC) Edycje Cześć! Mam pytanie. Czemu wycofałeś moje edycje? Zrobiłem coś źle? Oczko 19:44, wrz 19, 2014 (UTC) :Przepraszam za błąd. Postaram się następnym razem przy kolejnych edycjach :) Oczko (dyskusja) 08:18, wrz 20, 2014 (UTC) Policyjny Transporter Witam,chciał bym spytać czemu usunięto mój artykuł o Policyjnym Transporterze?Wedułg mnie spełnia warunki na sam początek,potem dorobił bym tabele itp. Prosze o szybką odpowiedź i pozdrawiam Sowiet.